


in love with the thought of you

by superficial_ocean



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superficial_ocean/pseuds/superficial_ocean
Summary: Mina is a 6mix member and Chaeyoung is a trainee from the same company. They work together on a song and falls in 'like' with each other and they kiss.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	1. for now

Mina is a member of a famous Kpop girl group called 6mix. She is a main vocalist and the "visual" of the group.

Chaeyoung is a trainee under the same company as Mina. She has been training for 3 years now and is the leader of an upcoming girl group that is set to debut in two months. Mina’s group was about to debut when Chaeyoung got signed as a trainee. The latter is a laidback person, yet every time she performs, she gets every person in the room drop their jaws in amazement. Since the beginning, she has been the one getting most of the trainers’ attention because of her great performance skills.

_***_

One day, Mina was in a meeting for her upcoming first solo mini album and little did she know that a surprise was waiting for her. The producer of her album enthusiastically told the singer that they have decided with whom she will be doing a duet with for one of her B-side tracks and that they will both be starring in the music video with the concept she suggested. Mina was very excited to hear this.

_For the music video, Mina specifically suggested it to be a girl to girl love story line. This concept is uncommon in Korea and she wanted to be one of those artists who break out of the conventions. She feels lucky that the company that she’s in is considerate of their artists’ suggestions. Also, she had promised her fans that she will give them a present and this was that present. Around 60% of her (and 6mix’s) fans are members of the LGBTQ+ community and she wanted to pay them back as much as she can for their unending support. This song is specifically for this group of their fans. But most of all, she wanted it to be a hint of her true identity. She wrote the song figuratively._

The producer asked one of the staff to call the female trainee and tell her to come to the meeting room. After five minutes, someone knocked on the door and opened it. A pretty girl, with a bright smile, peeped through the narrowly opened door before she opened it more widely and entered the room. She greeted everyone “good morning”. Mina and the producer greeted her back.

“Chaeyoung-ssi, this is Mina. Mina, this is Chaeyoung.” Both girls said their hello’s to each other as they shook hands. Then, Chaeyoung said “OMG, it’s so nice to meet you. I’m a huge 6mix fan!" Chaeyoung said nervously.

“Aww! Thank you so much,” Mina replied. “I’ve heard so much about you from the trainers. It’s a pleasure to be able to work with you" the singer said as she glanced at the trainee.

“Omo. Thank you so much, it’s a pleasure to work with you, too”, Chaeyoung said and flashed a huge smile with a blush forming in her cheeks. She was flattered by what Mina just said.

After that brief introduction, the producer kindly gestured Chaeyoung to the chair across the singer sunbae.

“Mina, you will be collaborating with our trainee, Chaeyoung. Aside from singing together, you will also be in the music video.” The producer went on and looked at Chaeyoung before he continued, “It’s a strategy we make to help our upcoming artists be showcased and introduced to the public with the help of a senior group or singer. Your group will be debuting soon and your members are set to star in your other seniors’ music videos.”

The meeting went on for about 30 minutes.

“The recording will start in 2 days. Let’s work hard by then” the producer said. He turned to Mina and continued, “You’ve already learned the song, so I want you to teach her the song right after this meeting.”

“Yes, sir,” Mina said with a nod and a closed-lip smile.

“That ends our meeting. I’ll go ahead of you girls. See you in the studio on Monday,” the producer said and left the meeting room.

The two girls went to a studio to rehearse the song.

"Here. I’ll sing it for you first.” Mina handed Chaeyoung the lyrics sheet of the song.

“Okay, sunbae-nim,” the latter replied.

“You can call me unnie,” Mina said with a smile.

“Oh, okay, unnie”, the younger girl replied awkwardly.

The singer sat in front of the piano and began playing it as she sings the song. Chaeyoung felt butterflies in her stomach because she felt like the singer was literally saying the words to her as she kept making eye contact with the trainee. The latter would shyly smile and look down at times when their eyes meet.

The song is a contemporary R&B with lyrics that talk about two people being in a forbidden love but had to break up because the odds are too strong to beat. It starts with the first verse that has heart-fluttering lyrics and then it goes downhill from the pre-chorus.

“Wah~" Chaeyoung clapped. "Did you write it, unnie?”

“Yeah,” Mina said with a slight nod and a smile.

“It’s so sad, but it’s so good!” Chaeyoung said with admiration visible in her eyes.

“Thanks,” Mina chuckled.

Chaeyoung learned the song quickly. After rehearsing the song, she went back to practice with her group members and the sunbae singer went to another meeting for a reality show project.

_***_

The D-Day for the recording session finally came. The two singers were both very excited especially Chaeyoung because it will be the first song that she will be co-recording that will be released to the public. They started recording at 10 o’clock in the morning, took a 1-hour break from 12 noon and then resumed with no delays.

At lunch break, Mina and Chaeyoung ate together at the company’s cafeteria. The former would discreetly examine Chaeyoung’s face. She just noticed then that the latter has very beautiful eyes. “They’re like a cat’s eyes,” she thought to herself.

They had about 15 minutes left before their lunch break ended. They both went back to the studio. Mina opened a curtain and sat on a swivel chair beside the window to watch the cars and the people below the building.

“Attraction is just an attraction until it becomes a crush”, Mina thought to herself as her eyes focused on the scene going on below her. “And a crush is just a crush until it becomes… _something else_.” For a moment, she tittered at herself for feeling so wise when she said those stupid, trivial words in her head. "The thought of her are just thoughts, Mina. Don't overthink it," she said to herself. Before she gets deep in her thoughts, the break time comes to an end.

They resumed the recording. As they sang together, their chemistry became more visible and their stares at each other became more comfortable and frequent.

"That's a wrap! Thank you guys, you've worked hard!" The producer happily announced. It’s now 3 o’clock in the afternoon. Within those hours or work, the two singers became very comfortable with each other. They consider each other as friends now.

“Thank you so much!” The two singers thanked the people who worked hard with them. Everyone left the studio and went home. Some went to other schedules they had for that day. Meanwhile, Mina, with no further schedules for the day, was feeling like the day wouldn't be complete without a celebration. Everyone had left so she only has her duet partner to ask to go out and celebrate with her.

"Chaeyoung-yah, you're not doing anything tonight, right? Let's go have dinner together to celebrate our hard work. My treat! I'll buy soju, too!" she said as if she was already sure that the younger girl would say yes.

"Yes, I’m free tonight! But, you sure you wanna pay for everything? I'm a big eater, unnie," she said, raising an eyebrow. She is a big eater but she also works out a lot so she doesn't gain much weight, only her cheeks get a tiny bit chubbier.

"That's not a problem," the older girl said. She put her arm around the younger girl's shoulder, "Order whatever you want and how much you want," she said as she winked.

"I’ve seen that wink before!” Chaeyoung laughed. “You do that when you’re being cheesy with your members!" She found it a bit cringey, yet she was flattered.

“OMG, are you blushing?!" The older girl teased.

Chaeyoung touched her warm cheeks. “I’m not! It’s just-“. She paused and glared at Mina who is laughing hard. “You’re not even drunk yet and you’re acting like you already are!”

“I’m just kidding,” the older girl chuckled. “Come on, let’s go get changed and look for a place to eat.”

They went to an exclusive restaurant with private dining rooms.

_***_

_At the restaurant…_

Mina and Chaeyoung sat in front of each other in Indian sit style. They are separated by a small, short-legged table. Mina let Chaeyoung choose the foods for both of them. She wanted to eat Chaeyoung’s preferred foods. It took Chaeyoung 30 minutes to choose which ones to order. Mina didn’t mind it at all. It was still too early for dinner anyway. Finally, the orders had been decided and they added a bottle of soju.

“In our age, it’s not really a celebration unless there’s alcohol”, Mina said to which Chaeyoung agreed.

"Do you drink? Mina shook her head as she mentally erased her question. “I mean, are you allowed to drink?" Mina asked.

"Occasionally, yes. The company allows us to drink but only moderately. I don’t really like the taste of alcohol but I do drink" Chaeyoung chuckled.

They chatted away as they waited for their food.

After another 30 minutes or so, their orders were served and they started eating. They talked about _anything_ to get to know each other more.

Mina poured soju in her shot glass and on Chaeyoung’s. "For your first song ever to be released!" She said as she held her glass in front of the latter.

Chaeyoung raised her glass. “And for your first solo album!” She said looking at Mina. Mina’s heart fluttered at the sight of the cute girl in front of her cheering for her first album.

They clunk their glasses as they said “cheers!” Then, they took the shot at the same time.

As they were eating, Mina noticed that Chaeyoung’s face got reddish and she looked sleepy. Both of them only had a shot of soju.

"Are you drunk already?" The older girl chuckled.

"I don’t know, unnie. I’ve never been drunk. Am I?" Chaeyoung chuckled. She felt her eyes have gotten heavy.

"Oh my gosh! You look so cute right now! Your cheeks got puffier!" The older girl said as she pinched Chaeyoung’s cheeks.

"Ah! Please don’t do that to my cheeks!” Chaeyoung exclaimed. She softly stroke her cheeks up- and downwards with her fingers as she said, “My precious cheeks”. Her eyes narrowed angrily.

“Oh, sorry. They’re so soft.” Mina chuckled. “I’m gonna take a picture.” She took her phone out and snapped a picture of Chaeyoung who is still touching her own cheeks. Mina found it cute and funny. She stood up and sat beside Chaeyoung to take a picture of them together. Mina laughed and pointed at Chaeyoung before she tapped the shutter button on her phone.

Mina stayed in that seat. She pinched Chaeyoung’s cheek one more time, but this time, it was unintentionally stronger than before.

“Ouch! That hurt, unnie!" Chaeyoung bellowed in pain and pushed Mina’s shoulder.

Mina stopped pinching her and switched to serious mode instantly when she heard the younger girl say "it hurts" because, that day, s _he hurt too_. For no apparent reason, Mina had been engulfed by the feeling of sadness and longing. It started when she was at the studio earlier, looking down from the window. It’s a sadness that she can’t describe and strangely, she feels extremely happy at the same time which made her chest hurt.

Something in her spoke, telling her that she likes the girl beside her. “But it’s too early to say that,” she thought to herself. They have only known each other for a few days. She’s scared of this feeling but she likes it. It’s been more than two years since her last heartbreak experience, and it wasn’t even with someone she was in a romantic relationship with. It was just a person she liked—the first girl she liked—but never pursued her because she was scared. After that experience, she told herself that she will not hold herself back if ever she falls for someone again. She plans to go for it this time. But, with Chaeyoung, she’s still scared. Perhaps she needs more time and to get to know her more.

For the past few days after their first meeting, Mina has been thinking about the younger girl. She had seen the trainee a few times before in the company, but was never attracted to her like that. Questions such as “What if she doesn’t like girls?” and “What if I get rejected?” have been lingering on her mind. She was always the one getting asked out and giving the rejections. She had never been on the receiving end, but now, the tables have turned, a switch has been made.

Chaeyoung didn’t notice the sudden mood switch in the other girl. After getting angry at the latter for pinching her, she just proceeded talking about her dog and how she misses him. Mina could not process what the other girl was saying.

Chaeyoung was facing her. Mina could feel the air coming out from the younger girl’s mouth. She, then, found herself slowly leaning in. She slightly parted her lips. She was mentally asking herself if it was the right time, but she didn’t care. She just continued leaning in.

Chaeyoung didn't move. She couldn’t. Her heart pounded so strong that she could hear it. "Unnie, what are you doing?" she whispered. She knew it was useless to ask and that she will not get a reply. She knew Mina was going to kiss her but she was dumbfounded. And she wanted to kiss her, too. She slowly closed her eyes as the older girl’s face got closer and closer to hers until their lips touched.

Mina kissed her but Chaeyoung didn’t return it. They stayed like that for 3 seconds until the older girl pulled back from the kiss. The two girls looked each other in the eyes. Mina quickly broke the stare and sat back to her original chair that is across Chaeyoung. The latter, taken aback and didn't know what to do or how to react, quickly grabbed the bottle of soju in front of her and chugged on it as the former watched her in shock.

Chaeyoung couldn't believe what just happened. She always imagined that her first kiss would be with her first boyfriend in a very romantic setting but it happened in a completely different way and it’s with a girl! But she didn't mind it. She has had confusing feelings with girls before and Mina’s kiss just confirmed that she does like girls. Although it wasn't in the "perfect" place as she wanted and imagined it to be, but it was with the perfect person. Mina felt the same way—that she gave her first kiss to the perfect person and in an unexpected way. She didn’t expect herself to be that bold.

After drinking the remaining half of the soju, Chaeyoung passed out. Fortunately, Mina’s reflex was fast enough to catch her face with her hands before it slams on the table. She watched Chaeyoung sleep. She imagines their kiss. She was hurt that Chaeyoung didn’t kiss her back but she was glad that the younger girl allowed her to.

Chaeyoung suddenly woke up that Mina wasn’t sure anymore whether Chaeyoung really passed out. Mina snickered. “She has such a low tolerance” she thought. The younger girl looked around, seemingly confused why she’s in that place but she didn’t say anything. Mina leaned in a bit closer to tap the drunk girl in the shoulder. “Hey, Chaeyoung-yah. I’ll get you home. Tell me where your address is.”

“I live at the JYPE dorms, unnie”, Chaeyoung replied then she chuckled and looked at Mina. “You kissed me, pabo-yah”, she said with a soft voice. Her eyes are half open.

Mina blushed. She felt embarrassed but she loved how Chaeyoung called her “pabo-yah”. She thought it was cute.

The older girl carried Chaeyoung on her back and to her surprise, the latter is lighter than she thought. She brought her to her dorm which is only a walking distance away. She took her time. She didn’t want to rush. Chaeyoung needed to be sober before she goes back to the dorm.

They reached the JYPE dormitory building. Mina asked Chaeyoung if she can manage herself from there. Chaeyoung shook her head and with a cute pout, she said “I don’t wanna go home yet.” She pointed at a 7-Eleven nearby. “I wanna eat ice cream.”

Mina chuckled. “Okay, okay. I’ll get you some ice cream. Let’s go.”

They sat across each other at one of the tables outside the convenience store. Chaeyoung looked like a little girl, eating her ice cream with delight as if nothing happened earlier. Mina did the same. For a solid 5 minutes, they didn’t speak a word. They just focused on eating their ice cream.

Chaeyoung, then, broke the silence with a deep inhale before she said “Are we not going to talk about what happened earlier?”

Mina thought for a few seconds on how to respond to the question. “Hmm.” She licked her ice cream. “I’m in _like_ with you”, she said casually as if it wasn’t a big deal but in reality, she was really nervous and that's the only thing she can think of. It's the only explanation the girl in front of her has to hear anyway.

Chaeyoung nodded as her brows furrowed. She took two bites of her ice cream cone before she opened her mouth to respond. “How could you, unnie?!” She snapped looking at Mina. She couldn’t help it. She’s pissed at the older girl for just casually saying such words that meant so much to her. Again, another item from her romantic fantasies was ruined. “How could you say you like me just like that?!”

Mina was taken aback. “I’m sorry, okay!? She replied, her voice softening. "It's the only way I know how to say it without feeling too embarrassed” 

Chaeyoung was too soft for Mina right now so she couldn’t be mad at her any longer. “I like you, too”, she answered back casually _in revenge,_ noteven looking at her. She just focused his eyes on her ice cream.

Mina felt a sharp, painful kind of happiness in her chest. “You- oh-… you like me too?” She stuttered. She couldn’t help but smile like a fool.

But that smile was immediately replaced with a confused and disappointed frown because of Chaeyoung's reply.

“But unnie, we can’t. I’m about to debut and you’re about to release your first album”, Chaeyoung said with apologetic eyes. She held Mina’s hands as she continued. “As much as I want to be with you, I don’t wanna risk my future career for this, and yours. And it’s part of the contract. I'm not allowed to date for 2 years after debut.”

Mina nodded. “I understand.” She forced a smile and looked Chaeyoung in the eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“At least we can still be friends," Chaeyoung said who also a forced smile.

“Of course!” Mina pulled her hands from Chaeyoung’s grip. “And when the time is right and we still like each other, then we can…maybe...”

“Yeah. When the time is right, ”Chaeyoung responded with a soft voice as she flashed a comforting smile to the older girl.

They agreed to just be friends for now and to act like how they normally do around each other.

As much as the two girls didn’t want it to, the night wasn’t getting young. They needed to go home and rest. They each have early schedules in the morning. They walked back toward Chaeyoung’s dorm.

"Goodbye, Chaeyoung," Mina said with a soft voice and a slight smile.

"Bye," Chaeyoung smiled back. "Thank you for tonight", she said softly, trying her best not show the sadness lingering in her.

"No problem. Thanks to you, too. Tonight was awesome.” Mina smiled and opened her arms as a signal for Chaeyoung to hug her which the younger girl complied to. They hugged each other tightly as if it was their last one. Well, it was their last _“I like you” hug_ … for now... maybe.

Someone had to initiate to end the hug or else they might stay like that for an hour or so.

Mina finally pulled away.

They smiled at each other softly.

“Good night, Chaeyoung.”

“Good night, Mina.”

They both chuckled at Chaeyoung's sudden informality.

“I’ll call you Mina just for tonight. I promise, starting tomorrow, I’ll start calling you ‘unnie’ again”. They both chuckled.

“Alright. Go inside now Chaeyoung. It’s already late. I’ll go home now, too.”

They waved at each other goodbye. Mina started walking away. Chaeyoung opened the door to the building but immediately closed it again. “Mina!” she called out. The older girl turned around to see the younger girl running towards her. She pulled Mina beside a tree where she knows the CCTVs won’t see them.

There are no people around.

Chaeyoung panted and with a yearning look on her face, she called the other girl’s name again, "Mina…” She intertwined her fingers with the puzzled girl's and she kissed her, _deeply and passionately_. She pulled back and said, “Sorry for not kissing you back earlier. I was so surprised that I didn’t-“ Mina’s lips against hers interrupted her speech. As their kiss deepened, Chaeyoung untwined her fingers from Mina’s and moved them up and wrapped her arms around the older girl’s neck while the latter transferred her hands to the younger girl’s waist, pulling her closer. They pulled back from the kiss and said their final good nights and goodbyes for the night.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the company, Chaeyoung-ah" Mina said, biting her lower lip and smiling brightly.

"Yeah. Get home safely, Mina" The younger girl smiled back.

Chaeyoung walked back to the dorm and Mina proceeded to walk away. Both biting their lower lips due to the elation they felt after the kiss.


	2. MV filming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michaeng shoots their first romantic and dramatic scenes.

After that heart-fluttering night, Mina and Chaeyoung would see each other in the company building and greet each other casually.

They tried to push their feelings away and set aside the thought of the sensation of each other's lips when they kissed _that night_. The younger girl was failing miserably at doing these.

One night, she texted Mina.

"Mina", then she followed with an "unnie" as her second text message. She remembered she had to try not to break her soft promise that she will call her “unnie” again after they parted the last time they hugged each other—a scene that the two girls kept revisiting in their memories.

They also kept wondering when that “right time” will come or _if_ it ever will.

The older girl's heart jumped in surprise at Chaeyoung's sudden text. A familiar feeling inside of her aroused. Nevertheless, she texted back coldly, "What chaeng?"

"What are you doing?" Chaeyoung replied with a tone of an aegyo. _(She said it like this: "뭐행 (mwohaeng)??")_

"Writing"

"Writing what?"

"Lyrics"

"Ah~", Chaeyoung replied. She wasn't pleased with the other girl's short replies, so she added, "Aren't you curious about what im doing right now?"

"No”, Mina typed, although she meant “Yes”. “But, fine.. what are you doing?" she continued.

She wasn't mad or not in the mood or anything. She just wanted to send Chaeyoung the signal to stop flirting with her like they had agreed on.

The latter just didn't seem to get that signal as she replied, "Thinking about you ㅋㅋㅋ _(kekeke)_ ", Chaeyoung replied as she giggled. She felt like she would explode because of her own cheesiness.

Mina chuckled as she rolled her eyes. She knew she liked it but she still tried to avoid Chaeyoung's flirting scheme. She’s doing it for the soon-to-debut trainee’s good.

"You seem to be forgetting something, chaeng”, Mina replied.

Chaeyoung furrowed her brows, disappointed that Mina brought it up. "Hmm? Can you remind me what it is?"

She pretended not to know what Mina meant.

Mina shook her head before she typed her reply.

"That you've already rejected me? I thought we already agreed not to go on with this". Mina sent a separate message with a "🙂" so Chaeyoung won't get the wrong impression that she's saying it in an angry way.

Chaeyoung clicked her tongue. "Right.. sorry", she replied as she pursed her lips.

"See you at the set tomorrow, chaeng. Good night 🙂", Mina replied, ending the conversation in the most friendly way she could before she could say anything that she had been itching to say to the other girl.

"Good night", Chaeyoung replied with disappointment.

***

_MV shooting day_

The director handed Mina and Chaeyoung the script for the music video. They were instructed to read it first before the director gave them further details on what they needed to do.

As Chaeyoung finished reading the script, she glanced at Mina who was still focused on reading. The former glanced back at her copy of the script. She scanned the paper with her eyes, as though she was looking for something in particular in the script.

“Do we not have a kissing scene?” She said jokingly.

“What the hell, Chaeyoung?” Mina chuckled at the question. Chaeyoung’s chuckle followed.

“I kinda miss kissing you, unnie,” Chaeyoung murmured, still looking at the paper in her hands.

“Hmm? What did you say?”, Mina asked.

“Nothing”, Chaeyoung replied nonchalantly.

Mina looked at the younger girl with a slight furrow on her forehead. “You definitely said something. Just say it”, she replied as her annoyance started to be drawn out.

“Just let it go, unnie”, Chaeyoung said as she smiled teasingly at Mina.

“Stop acting like a kid, Chaeyoung and just say it.” Mina said almost blankly, trying to not show too much of her irritation. She hates it when her curiosity does not get fed, even if they're just small, trivial stuff.

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. “I said I miss kissing you”, she admitted in a low voice.

“Chaeyoung, please”, Mina looked at her sternly.

“I know. But, I’m hoping, at least in this music video, I can kiss you again?” Chaeyoung cracked a nervous smile then bit her lower lip.

“I’m just kidding, unnie!” She excused. “I told you to just let it go”, she said as she smiled with her teeth showing and with an invisible cold sweat on her forehead.

Mina, annoyed, rolled her eyes at Chaeyoung again.

They heard the director call their names so they walked towards him. They listened attentively as he discussed how the filming will go.

***

The filming started.

Mina was already a professional at this, however she still felt nervous. Whereas Chaeyoung was feeling very nervous and awkward.

In the scenes where they had to act lovey-dovey, they looked very natural. However, at some scenes, the two girls’ hearts would pound in their chest and they were not sure if the pounding was caused by their nervousness or if having to act romantically with each other caused it.

“Okay, now, lean in a little bit, Mina,” the director said through his megaphone.

Mina did as the director said. Chaeyoung, who was not very much in character, suddenly puckered her lips as Mina leaned in to her. It's safe to say she was rather at her real-life self.

The older girl laughed and the director yelled “cut!”

The crew who was watching laughed as Chaeyoung snapped and realized what she just did.

“I’m sorry, director-nim! I was just playing!” She laughed. She looked at Mina who was already looking at her and whispered, “To be honest, I wasn’t playing. I don’t know why my mouth did that, unnie” she confessed which evoked a laugh from Mina.

“Stop focusing on me and just focus on your character, Chaeyoung-ah!” Mina teased.

Chaeyoung softly slapped her cheeks as she tried to stop her laughing.

***

Mina had her solo dramatic scenes. Chaeyoung watched amazed as the older girl performed the scenes.

The director had a sudden idea and decided to improvise a scene. He wrote the script himself so he was confident that this new scene he thought of would be better than the original scene he wrote.

Chaeyoung was called to join in the frame and was told to stand a few meters across Mina.

“Continue crying, Mina”, the director instructed.

“Now Chaeyoung, I want you to look at her. Try to put yourself in the shoes of Mina’s character—broken and hopeless, yet still yearning. Imagine how you would feel if you were in that situation", the director said with passion. "We’re gonna keep rolling until I say ‘cut’. Got it?”

The two girls nodded in response.

Mina had an intense look of yearning on her face. Chaeyoung followed that as her lead.

As the two girls stood in a distance, the director was throwing ‘situations’ at them that helped them feel what their characters needed to feel.

“Chaeyoung, Mina chose not to fight for her love for you. You’re hurt and angry, but at the same time, you love her too much that you can’t help but let her go”, the director threw at them, trying to provoke natural emotions to come out of the girls.

At the director’s words, Chaeyoung thought about the story Mina told her—how Mina must have hurt after losing someone she loved in the past and not getting her love reciprocated.

Chaeyoung’s tears started to fall as she continued to allow the director provoke her emotions.

_My love was enough to fight for you_

_But your love was enough to leave me, too_

The lyrics of the song pierced through Mina and Chaeyoung’s hearts as they got lost in the scene.

“Cut!” The director finally yelled.

The two girls breathed deeply, releasing the tension off their bodies. They hugged each other.

The director clapped his hands as he approached the two girls then gave each of them a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you & I hope you'll wait for the third one! (yes, there's gonna be a chapter 3. im surprised myself😂)  
> ~~~~~~~~~
> 
> when in a hurry and you don't have any good ideas, but you want to please yourself and your readers without making them wait for too long for an update, listen to a song and turn it into an inspiration 😅😁


	3. barbecues and silhouettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the (incomplete) lyrics of the song that Michaeng recorded in ch1.:
> 
> With every second left  
> We can only recall the memories of every step we made  
> You worked hard to get my heart only to break it afterward  
> How was it so easy for you to sway
> 
> Chorus:  
> My love was enough to fight for you  
> Your love was enough to leave me too  
> If your love was enough  
> You'd hold on to  
> The love that we have  
> 

Mina had personally arranged a barbecue wrap party for the whole filming crew.

  


“You all know how much this song and this video means to me. Thank you so much for helping me realize this project. Thank you so much for your hard work and enjoy the food!”, Mina said in front of the whole crew, with a microphone in her hand. She bowed, the people clapped their hands and then started gathering at the food tables.

  


While everyone was eating dinner, a white cloth and a projector was set up to play a movie. They all sat on laid blankets over the grass, eating barbecue and whatnot.

  


Mina and Chaeyoung sat together somewhere in a corner at the far back. They specifically chose that spot because it seemed to be the most private place they can find at the open area.

  


The movie started. Chaeyoung linked her left arm to Mina's right arm. Chaeyoung leaned her head on Mina's shoulder. Mina wasn't going to allow her to but she just conceded as she also yielded to her desire to lean her head on Chaeyoung's.

  


“Congratulations, unnie” The younger girl said in a low, sweet voice as she hugged Mina’s arm.

  


“Thank you, Chaengie. Congrats to you, too”, she replied cutely as she patted Chaeyoung’s right cheek with her left hand.

  


After finishing their food, Chaeyoung collected their paper plates and threw them in the garbage can. She went back to hugging Mina’s arm.

  


“Unnie, I wanna talk to you.” She said in a sad voice as she shook Mina’s arm as if doesn't have the latter's attention already. Her voice expressed how much she yearned for the older girl.

  


“You’re acting like we weren’t together the whole day at all," Mina chuckled.

  


“Unnie~”

  


Chaeyoung was on the verge of tears.

  


Mina looked at her and was surprised to see the younger girl's watery eyes. “Are you crying?” She touched Chaeyoung’s cheek. “Hey,” Mina said softly.

  


A tear fell from Chaeyoung’s eye.

  


“It’s just…”, she said as more tears rolled down her cheeks. “I miss you.”

  


There’s something about Chaeyoung’s way of saying “I miss you” that made Mina’s heart melt. She knew exactly how the younger girl was feeling but she’s just better at suppressing it.

“Let’s talk, unnie.” Chaeyoung wiped her tears.

  


“We’re already talking,” Mina replied. The Chaeyoung beside her was being too cute that she couldn't help but giggle.

  


“Let's go somewhere else.” The younger girl said as she grabbed Mina by the hand. She stood up, pulled the older girl up and led her to any place she could find where they could hide. She saw that the tents were all empty. She could tell because the lights were all turned off. She chose the second to the last one.

  


They couldn’t see each other so Chaeyoung reached out for her phone from her pocket and turned on its flashlight. Mina’s smirking face was immediately revealed to Chaeyoung’s sight.

  


The latter placed the phone on the ground between her and Mina's feet.

  


Chaeyoung pressed her lips together and sighed before she started to speak again.

  


“You already know this but I just wanna tell you that I really like you, unnie. I don’t know if this is just infatuation but I couldn’t care less. I just like you so much and that’s all I know and that’s all that matters.” She sighed heavily once again before continuing. “I just miss you, unnie. I miss you all the time even when we’re together. Even at this very moment, I still miss you and I want you”, Chaeyoung said with a sincere look on her face.

Although her words are very simple and honest, Chaeyoung still hoped that Mina understood everything her words meant.

Mina suddenly and quickly slid her hands up the back of Chaeyoung’s head, pulled her in and kissed her.

  


That kiss was Mina's way of saying that she felt the exact same things for Chaeyoung.

  


Chaeyoung got that, so she returned the kiss as she held onto Mina's forearms.

Their passionate kisses was silhouetted against the tent’s wall.

  


They pulled back from the kiss.

  


“Shh!” Chaeyoung held an index finger before Mina's lips.

  


“I didn’t even say anything”, Mina laughed, confused.

  


“I said shush, Minari!” Chaeyoung said with a slight frown on her face.

  


“You’re so silly”, Mina giggled at Chaeyoung's sudden attempt of making the moment unnecessarily dramatic.

  


“Minari”, Chaeyoung whispered.

“What?” Mina whispered back as she wondered why Chaeyoung is suddenly calling her “Minari”.

“The contract did say that I am not allowed to date or be in a relationship but it didn’t say that I’m not allowed to have a "some" relationship." Chaeyoung said. A chuckle broke out of her mouth. Then, she flashed a bright smile as she opened her eyes widely, waiting for the other girl’s response.

  


Mina gave a mischievous look at Chaeyoung and said, “You're such a rebel, Chaengie”, she said playfully.

  


“I know!” She replied as she raised both of her eyebrows proudly as if she just thought of the most brilliant plan. “The _agreement_ still stands," she continued. "We will still meet as friends and I’m not violating the contract.” Chaeyoung said enthusiastically.

  


They both giggled.

  


Chaeyoung’s eyes shifted from Mina's smiling eyes down to her lips. Mina bit her lower lip. She knew what Chaeyoung wanted to do but they needed to do it somewhere “safe”. 

  


They went out of the tent and told everyone that they needed to go because of some "emergency" at Mina's house.

  


They arrived at Mina’s apartment. Mina changed her clothes and she also gave Chaeyoung some comfortable clothes to change into.

  


Mina turned the TV on, turned off the lights, and randomly selected a Korean movie on Netflix and allowed it to play just for background noise.

  


The two girls sat on the floor of Mina’s living room. The faint light coming from the TV beautifully projected their shadows.

  


They resumed with their _unfinished_ _business_.

  


Mina initiated the resumption by kissing Chaeyoung’s cheek.

  


Chaeyoung smiled. She looked at Mina as she moistened her lips before placing her hands at the back of Mina’s neck and pulling each other closer. She planted a peck on Mina’s lips.

  


Mina bit her lower lip as she giggled. She wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung’s neck. She leaned in. Chaeyoung followed immediately. They both smiled as they narrowed the distance between their mouths. Their lips puckered as they touched.

  


  


The end!

  


  


  


**_Epilogue_ **

_After their make out session, Mina took a pint of ice cream from her fridge and a spoon for them to share._

"Don’t you feel lonely living alone?" Chaeyoung asked.

"I do, but I’m busy most of the time so when I come home, I just go straight to the shower and sleep. My friends also come here often for a sleepover whenever I’m not busy."

_At exactly 12 midnight, while the two girls were talking, a sudden glass-breaking noise was heard from Mina's bedroom._

They both gasped. "What was that?"

  


* * *

~~The epilogue is a little sneak peek or something for another story that I'll be working on but it's not going to be my next post. And it's not a continuation of 'in love with the thought of you'.~~ :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the first chapter, the story went downhill and I apologize for that.  
> for those who might not know what "some" relationship means, it's something like when two people know they like each other but they're not officially in a relationship.
> 
> Thank you for reading "in love with the thought of you"!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading! Did you like the story? I'd like to know your thoughts about this so feedbacks would be reeeally appreciated :)
> 
> This was the first one-shot I posted on aff but I revised it a bit ton because it was terribly written and I was a terrible writer back then and I still am, but I hope I improved a little.  
> TMIs aside, if you're curious whether Michaeng will still flirt with each other during the filming of their music video, me too!😂 Should I do a second chapter? If I get at least one yes to this, the likelihood of me dong it will be raised to about 70%.
> 
> Have a nice day/night everyone!  
> 


End file.
